GENESIS
by brandonfrangipani
Summary: Set before the events of both the Kingdom Hearts and Sly Cooper series', Conner Cooper and his allies must fight Doc Symbol and his army of darkness to save all the worlds before they are reduced to nothing. All rights go to Sucker Punch/Sanzaru/Disney/Square-Enix. All other characters that are not part of those games belong to me.


**Created by brandonfrangipani**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

"_I should have known the key to this story was right in front of me, between my light and darkness. I can only imagine the power that would be unlocked in the near future."_

_-Doc Symbol (formerly Isaac Joehansen, Captain of the Galactic Federation Services)_

PLACE: Cooper Mansion

Date: September 19, 1986

Characters: Conner Cooper, Master Eraqus, Doc Symbol, Martha Cooper

It was the night of September 19, 1986. The Cooper Mansion was filled with lots of stuff (pictures of ancestors, treasures, etc.). But the most important thing that came to mind was the Thievius Raccoonus, a book passed down to Coopers generation after generation. One night, Conner and his wife Martha held the Thievius Racconus together, looking at the exciting pages, when suddenly, Master Eraqus arrived.

Eraqus: Conner, there is something you and me must discuss privately.

Martha: Well, why don't you guys talk while I make some hot tea, since I know Eraqus loves his tea very hot.

Eraqus: Thank you, Martha.

Conner: Thanks, honey. Be right there to help ya.

Martha: Okay, Conner.

Conner: Eraqus, what bothers you? You look terrible.

Eraqus: Doc Symbol is coming tonight to collect his part of the gold, which you stole from Lord Vanquish of Egypt.

Conner: Why would he need my gold this time?

Eraqus: He is trying to make his final departure. He needs this gold to continue his research on more horrible work.

Conner: If his work is SO horrible, why doesn't he get it himself, like from the government?

Eraqus: They've seen his work, and decided to stop funding it, because, in my opinion, it is pure evil.

Conner: Yeah, well, I've been facing a metallic owl since I was born, and he's fueled on hate. You know how he hates the Cooper Clan, don't you?

Eraqus: I've seen him as Symbol's latest work in progress.

Martha: Tea's ready!

Conner: Coming, honey. Be right back, Eraqus.

(A figure walks in the door and comes into the living room)

Doc Symbol: Well, well, well. Aren't we all excited?

Eraqus: For what?

Conner: Joehansen…

Doc Symbol: DO NOT CALL ME THAT!

Conner: I have every d- right to call you that! Why are you working on rebuilding Clockwerk?

Doc Symbol: He's my son, Conner. Eraqus should have told you by now. I will, however, be taking part of the gold you stole from that emperor.

Conner: How much do you want this time?

Eraqus: Wait, Conner. Over here.

(Conner and Eraqus talk quietly in another room with Martha listening)

Eraqus: Conner, I don't trust that man.

Conner: Why? And how come you didn't tell me that evil bird was his son?

Eraqus: Because, Conner, I was trying to protect your wife, because she is pregnant.

(Conner looks at Martha, shocked)

Conner: Honey, you're pregnant?

Martha: Yes, but in the early stages, the doctor said we would have the child in about 6-7 years.

Eraqus: Don't tell that man, then, because he will use his son to kill the baby before it is born.

(They walk back in the living room, then notice Doc Symbol leaving with the gold)

Eraqus: Wait, Joehansen! There are reasons the precepts bar us from such knowledge. Why do you seek the χ-blade? Would you blanket all the worlds in darkness, reduce them to nothing?

Doc Symbol: But darkness did cover the world once, in legend. We know so little about the Keyblade War, only that it just was the beginning, admist that crisis a precious light was found.

Doc Symbol: It is a curious tale, and one worth exploring. They say ruin brings about creation, so what then would another Keyblade War bring?

Doc Symbol: When the darkness falls, will we be worthy of the precious light the legend speaks of? I must have these answers!

(Doc Symbol looks at all three of them)

Doc Symbol: The χ-blade needs to be forged, and with it, the door to the Keyblade War unlocked!

Eraqus: Fool… You would rish an apocalypse out of sheer curiosity? I will never allow it, Johansen. Not while I live!

Doc Symbol: But once again you have it all wrong, Eraqus. Darkness is a beginning, you see, not an end. At birth, every one of us emerges from darkness into a world of light, do we not?

Eraqus: Poetic excuses!

(Doc Symbol goes the other way)

Eraqus: If words won't dissuade you, only one thing will.

(Eraqus charges toward Doc Symbol, then Symbol getting out his version of the χ-blade and blasting dark balls at Eraqus)

Eraqus: That power… Has the darkness taken you, Joehansen?

Doc Symbol: Not your concern.


End file.
